In the context of this specification, the term “U-lock” as shown in FIG. 1a (dissembled) and FIG. 1b (assembled) (prior art) is to be understood as comprising a U bar 15 with two legs 16. 17 whose ends slide into a clasp 12.
The clasp 12 in the case of this specification, is a cylindrical bar with a pair of holes 13, 14 near respective ends of the legs dimensioned and positioned to enable sliding the end of one leg 16 into one hole 13 and the end of the other leg 17 into the other hole 14. A lock 18 (in phantom) is positioned axially in one end of bar that is engagable with a groove 4 in the side of the respective leg 16 providing that the U-bar 15 is lockable to the cylindrical clasp 12.
The locks of the type shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B are available on the market in a size range wherein the length of the legs is about 10-12 inches and the separation of the legs is 5-6 inches.
The U lock in FIG. 1B is shown enclosing (in section) a part of the bicycle frame 2 and a pole 3.
The type of lock in this size range is commonly used to secure a bicycle. The large size enables that a bicycle wheel can be locked to the bike frame or the frame and wheel can be locked to a post thereby providing protection against theft of a wheel, theft of a frame, or both.
A variety of versions of the U-lock have been disclosed in patent literature. These disclosures are primarily directed toward increasing the strength of the lock to prevent breaking the lock.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,620 discloses a U-lock including a detachable header with extensions that fit around the legs of the U-bar which provide strength to the U-lock. The header can be used so that its base is locked at the end of the arms
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,762 discloses a U-lock key-way protector comprising a cylindrical tube mounted for rotation on a U-lock cross bar. A keyway aperture allows access to the U-lock keyway when in an unprotective position
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,341 discloses a bracket assembly that releaseably clamps the U-Lock with the legs of the black body extended forward from the first set of handlebars similarly to a set of Aero™ handle bars.
The bicyclist who rides his bike (for example, to school) is faced with two problems.
The first problem is how to carry his book-bag while cycling. The second problem is how to secure his bicycle while he is in class.
None of the disclosures address this common problem.